Today, people often utilize computing devices (or systems) for a wide variety of purposes. Users can use their computing devices, for example, to interact with one another, create content, share content, and view content. In some cases, a user can utilize his or her computing device to access a social networking system (or service). The user can provide, post, share, and access various content items, such as status updates, images, videos, articles, and links, via the social networking system. In some instances, however, illegitimate users may attempt to perform illegitimate or undesirable operations, such as by attempting to post malicious or spam links via the social networking system.
Under conventional approaches, security measures can be implemented in attempt to prevent or reduce the occurrence of illegitimate or undesirable operations. However, such conventional security measures can often times increase friction or create obstacles for legitimate users attempting to perform legitimate or permitted operations. Moreover, in some cases, illegitimate users can overcome conventional security measures and thus successfully perform illegitimate or other undesirable operations. As such, conventional approaches to providing security measures can be inconvenient, inefficient, and ineffective. Such conventional approaches can create challenges for or reduce the overall user experience associated with utilizing social networking systems.